unforgettable love
by lacus1004
Summary: a new gal is in town and she is not very welcomed. her name is Kagome and her life has been ok until she meets this jerk....
1. The new gal

**Unforgettable love**

**Chapter one: The new gal**

"Oh no! I'm late!" a tall girl with dark black hair screamed as she got up from her bed and started to dress. Today was her first day of her new school and she didn't want to put wrong expression on her first day.

"I should have put on my alarm clock last night. How stupid of me" she ran and ran until the front gate of her school. She saw that other students were walking as well so she guessed that she wasn't that late.

Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She was one of the daughter from the richest family, but right now she was visiting her grandparents and she wasn't able to go home before the school started so had to start her day at her grandparents.

She entered her school and went to the office.

"Hi excuse me? My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am a new student and I need some help. My parent told me that I should come here and meet the principal."

The lady in the desk seemed very young to work in the office.

"I'm sorry I am not the one who is in charge you would have to talk to that lady over there." The girl in the desk pointed at the lady who seemed very old.

"Hey Sango aren't you going to your class?" a tall lady with a short blond hair came in with a happy smile on her face.

"Yes Principal Mazaki." And she turned to Kagome.

"That lady is the principal you should go and see her now."

"Um... thanks. Are you a student?" Kagome asked in a curious ascent.

"Yeah. I work at the office for volunteer time. By the way my name is Sango."

"Hi Sango nice to meet you. My name is Kagome Higurashi"

Kagome walked away from Sango and walked towards the principal's office.

"Hi. Mrs. Mazaki? My name is Kagome Higurashi. You know the daughter of Yukito Higurashi."

"Oh hi. I was expecting you. Now this is your schedule and I'll take you to your class." The principal was very kind knowing the fact that she was the daughter of the richest family.

'She seems kind enough.'

Kagome and the principal walked to her first class which was math.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in." A voice of a lady was looking towards the door. The voice was very sweet and kind. Kagome couldn't wait to see her new class and her teacher.

"Sorry to interrupt your class but you have a new student." The Principal looked at Kagome and told her to come in.

"This is Kagome Higurashi. The girl I told you about."

"Ah! Yes. I remember. Welcome Kagome. I am your math teacher for this year. My name is Miss Yukimura."

"Nice to meet you Miss Yukimura. It is an honor to be in your class." Kagome took a peek around the classroom and she did not like the looks of it. She also noticed the girl from the office.

'Sango right?' Kagome thought as she saw Sango and the other girls stare at her.

The principal left and the miss Yukimura turned her attention to Kagome.

"Kagome would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Um... sure." Kagome took a bow. "Hi. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I hope that we will become good friends."

"Ok now where should we put you?" the teacher took a look and the only empty seat was beside Sango.

"Please go and have a seat beside Sango. Sango would you put your hands up?"

"Thank you." Kagome walked beside Sango and sat.

"Hi."

"..." there was no reply.

"um..."

"Talk to ya later. Not now." Her voice was cold and mean. Way different from the office.

'Did I do something wrong?' Kagome was very troubled.


	2. The Partenership

**Chapter two: The Partenership**

After the class was over Kagome ran to catch up with Sango.

"Hey Sango? Did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"Then why are the girls mad at me?"

"They are not mad at u. It is like a tradition. They ignore the new boy or gal. Get used to it. It will be ok."

"Oh I am glad about that." Kagome took a deep breath.

"Relax girl. You are too much tense."

While Kagome and Sango were on their way to their next class they met one of the friends of Sango.

"Hi Rin how r u ?"

"I'm doing fine these days how about u? I heard that we have a new student so when are u planning to introduce her to me?"

"In fact this is she" Sango pointed at Kagome and introduced her to Rin.

"Hi Rin. Nice to meet you."

"Right back at u."

"So... have you spoke to Miroku?"

"RIN! You know I do not like that."

"Sorry but he have been asking me about you so I thought you guys are together." Sango started to blush a lot and mad at the same time.

"Who is this Miroku?" Kagome started to ask so many questions.

"Kagome honey let me tell u a little relationship Sango and Miroku had before u arrived." Rin started to talk to Kagome when Sango interrupted.

"Rin I am so going to kill u. You know that I can."

"Ok gal. Geesh. I thought that if Kagome is going to join our little gang I thought that she should know that facts that were happening."

"There was never any relationship. Come here." Sango chased Rin through the hall way. They were laughing.

"Get used to it if you are going to be in one of little gang as Rin described it." A voice spoke behind Kagome. She turned around to see a boy with silver hair and a bit taller than Kagome. He also had ears like a puppy.

"I'm sorry. Were you talking to me?"

"Yeah who else. Feh! I heard that you are the new gal and that you are going to join the gang so welcome. Don't expect a party."

And that was all he said.

'How rude!'

"Hey silver head!" He turned around in an angry voice.

"Hey don't u ever call me that!"

"Then why don't you tell me your name then there won't be a reason to call you silver head."

Suddenly a vision or sort of a kind flashed through the boy's head. An image came up. An image which contains him and a girl that sort of lookes like Kagome, but he couldn't figure out who it was or why he ws having this vision.

"Hey are u ok?" Kagome stared at him for a long time.

"Oh yeah. Say have we meet before?"

"Not that I know of. Any way tell me your name."

Ring! Ring!

The bell rang and all the students rushed to their next class.

"Well there goes the bell."

The boy just ran and before he did he hit Kagome's head.

"Hey!"

'How rude! I can't believe that he is one of Sango's friend.'

"Ahem! Miss Higurashi shouldn't you be at the class by now."

Kagome turned around to see the Principal standing behind her

"Oh I am sorry."

"You will be serving detention with me after school."

"But..."

"No buts. Well then I'll see you after school."

'I am so going to get him.'

Kagome walked to her next class and went to her seat.

"Ok class today we have a project to do and I will be arranging partners."

Everyone groaned.

"Ok Sango with Miroku and Kagome with Inuyasha."

Sango turned to Rin and whispered, "Oh boy Kagome is going to have a shock or what."

"Yeah."

"Hey Kagome good luck with Inuyasha."

Sango and Rin saw what happened with Inuyasha and Kagome at the hall way.

"Who is this Inuyasha kid?" Kagome looked towards the way Sango was pointing.

It was the boy from the hall way.

"NO WAY!!!!!!"


	3. The Strange Person

**Chapter three: The strange person.**

"Is there a problem? Miss. Higurashi?" the teacher asked.

Kagome stood up in the middle of the class embarrassing her self. Her face turned red and she lost her voice in embarrassment.

"No. there is no problem it is just that can u change my partner?"

"I'm sorry I don't do favors and I won't make any exceptions. And besides what is wrong with working with Inuyasha? He is a good students."

Inuyasha made a good face like a happy face.

"Most of the time any way..." the teacher concluded her sentence. Everyone in the class managed to giggle a bit. Inuyasha was a good student but her had some bad reputation because of his attitude.

His attitude wasn't very cheerful and he almost never smiled.

The school was over and Kagome was walking with Rin and Sango, complaining about her partner.

"What did I do to deserve this!"

"Cheer up Kagome." Rin patted her on the back

"You know I saw u and Inuyasha talking in the hallway and u are the first girl who was able to call him silver head and usually if anyone calls him name he fights whether it is a girl or not.. You are lucky that he didn't hit you." Sango started to talk.

"You mean he hits girls. Is he that dangerous?"

"Not dangerous. Just when he is mad."

"How come he is still in the school?" Kagome started to get serious.

"Well we don't know the reason. All we know is that he just came out of nowhere."

"What do u mean?"

"Just forget about it and finish the project."

Kagome took a deep sigh.

On her way home she saw Inuyasha.

"Hey dog ear!"

Inuyasha turned around and Kagome saw how mad he was.

"Didn't I told you not to call me any more names."

"Well you didn't tell me your name at the hall way so how was I suppose to know your name."

"Are you stupid? The teacher told you my name and everyone have been calling my name and you are telling me that you don't know my name?"

"Well You didn't tell me your name by yourself. Do you always need somebody to tell others about you?"

Inuyasha just growled.

"Hey just to let you know don't forget about the assignment. Ok? If you do you are going to regret it mister."

And Kagome ran. Inuyasha just watched Kagome run and for some reason he laughed.

"That girl is the funniest and weirdest girl I've ever met."

But Inuyasha was unaware that Kagome and he was being watched by someone.

"I better keep that girl away from Inuyasha or else he will remember everything."

"M...master is that girl Kikyo?"

"No. but she looks almost the same as her. She must be related to her or something. I want you to find out for me."

"Yes master."


	4. THe new Kid

**Chapter Four: The new kid**

Kagome stood in front of her house, staring.

She took a deep sigh and was about to walk in when Inuyasha spoke.

"So this is your house? Eh?"

SHOCKED! "W...what are u doing here? Are you following me?"

"Follow you?! As if! This is my house." Inuyasha was pointing at the house that was standing in front of Kagome's house.

Kagome's mouth grew bigger and her eyes grew wider.

"WHAT!"

"Well see ya later." Inuyasha waved and went inside.

'I have to be stuck with him at the project and now he lives in front of my house. Oh! Can it get any worse?'

"Hey bro! I'm home!" Inuyasha yelled but nobody answered. This was not a surprise to him. This happened every time.

"Guess he is not home." Inuyasha went to the kitchen to grab himself some drinks. When he did he caught a demon scent and turned around.

"Who's there?"

"Always on your guard. Huh?"

"Kouga? What are u doing here?"

"Nice to see you to my old friend."

"Don't expect a welcome." Sesshomaru came up behind their backs.

"God! Sesshomaru would you stop doing that!" Inuyasha got frustrated.

"Nice to see that nothing changed." Kouga laughed

"Yeah. I didn't expect for him to be home."

"Inuyasha who was that girl?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Geesh Sesshomaru what is wrong with you? Why are u so grumpy?"

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION."

"Ok. Ok. She is a girl from my school. Same class and same grade. She lives in front of us."

"Ohhhh! Go Inuyasha! Go Inuyasha!" Kouga started to sing the love song.

"Hey shut up Kouga."

"Why do you ask Sesshomaru?"

"Nothing it is none of your business."

Kouga made Inuyasha to calm down. When he did Kouga took the chance to ask more about Kagome.

"So is she pretty?"

"Who? Kagome? Nah."

"Well you seem to be interested in her because I've known you for a long time and you never memorized a girl's name before."

"Hey she is a pain. She talks a lot and she complains a lot. See I am her science project partner and she complained to the teacher that she doesn't want to be my partner. She also made fun out of me."

"Sounds like a cute chick. No girls ever made a fool out of you before. Man I'm interested."

"You don't' know what you're talking about."

"HEY! I got a great idea! Why don't I join your school?!" Inuyasha spited out all the drink he had in his mouth.

"WHAT!"

"Why do you sound so surprised? Scared that I might steel your girl friend?"

"She is not my girl friend."

"Kagome I heard that there's a new neighbor." Mrs. Higurashi asked Kagome."

"Yeah. A boy named Inuyasha is in my class. He is from the front neighbor."

"Oh really. That's great! See I made something and I want you to give them some."

"Me? Deliver? To that jerk!"

"KAGOME! That is no way to talk. Now go and give them this."

Kagome groaned. 'My life just got worse.'

DING DONG! DING DONG!

"I'll get it." Inuyasha went to open the door.

To Inuyasha's shock Kagome was standing there with her mother's food.

"What are u doing here?"

"Don't start to fight with me. I'm not in the mood." Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other for a long time.

"Hey Inuyasha what are u doing standing at the door. Who is it?" Kouga came up to the door.

His eyes grew wider to Kagome's beauty.

"Hey what are u doing making the lady stand here. Come in."

"No. I'm just here to deliver something my mom wanted to me to do. Here." And Kagome left.

Behind the door Sesshomaru was standing, hidden from the view and watched Inuyasha, Kagome and Kouga.

"Hey is that the girl you were talking about?"

Kouga started to bug Inuyasha.

"Yeah. That's her."

"Wow."

The next day, every body went to the class.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in."

The teacher answered the door.

"Hello I'm a new student. My name is Kouga."

"WHAT!!!!" Inuyasha jumped from his chair.


End file.
